Language
English Etymology from from * from from "tongue" from . Displaced native Middle English rearde, ȝerearde "language" (from Old English reord "language, speech"), Middle English londspreche, londspeche "language" (from Old English * "language, national tongue"), Old English þēod and þēodisc, "language". Pronunciation * , , * Noun # A form of communication using words either spoken or gestured with the hands and structured with grammar, often with a writing system. #: the English '''language' #: ''sign '''language' #* # The ability to communicate using words. #: the gift of '''language' # Nonverbal communication. #: ''body '''language' # A computer language. # The vocabulary and usage used in a particular specialist field. #: ''legal '''language' # The particular words used in speech or a passage of text. #: ''The '''language' he used to talk to me was obscene.'' #: The '''language' used in the law does not permit any other interpretation.'' # Profanity. #* Synonyms * lingo (colloquial), tongue, speech, parlance * computer language, programming language * jargon, phraseology, terminology * lexis, phraseology, phrasing, terms, wording, words Derived terms * artificial language * bad language * body language * computing language * foreign language * language barrier * language code * language cop * language death * language extinction * language family * language lab, language laboratory * language model * language of flowers * language planning * language police * language pollution * language processing * language school * language shift * language technology * language transfer * literary language * machine language * mind one's language * modern language * natural language * programming language * sign language Related terms * langue * linguine * linguistics Translations * Afrikaans: taal * Albanian: * Arabic: * * Aramaic: *: Syriac: ܠܫܢܐ (lišānā’) *: Hebrew: לשנא (lišānā’) * Armenian: * Assamese: * Asturian: idioma , llingua * Avar: * Azeri: dil * Bashkir: * Basque: hizkuntza * Belarusian: * Bengali: * Bosnian: * Budukh: * Bulgarian: * Burmese: * Buryat: хэлэн (xeleng) * Catalan: idioma , llengua * Chechen: * Cherokee: ᎦᏬᏂᎯᏍᏗ (gawonihisdi) * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , *: Min Nan: gí-giân * Coptic: * Cornish: yeth * Crimean Tatar: * Croatian: * Czech: , * Danish: , * Dolgan: * Dutch: , * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Fiji Hindi: * Finnish: * French: * Gagauz: * Galician: linguaxe * Georgian: * German: * Gilbertese: taetae * Greek: *: Ancient: (glỗssα) , (glỗttα) *: Modern: γλώσσα (ghlóssa) * Gujarati: બાશા (bāshā) * Hawaiian: ‘ōlelo * Hebrew: , * Hindi: , * Hungarian: * Icelandic: , , * Ido: linguo * Indonesian: * Ingush: * Interlingua: lingua * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: * Javanese: basa * Kalmyk: келн (keln) * Kannada: * Kanuri: * Karachay-Balkar: * Karakalpak: * Kashubian: jãzëk * Kazakh: * Khakas: * Khmer: * Korean: , * Koryak: * Krisa: * Kumyk: * Kurdish: , * Kyrgyz: тил (til) * Lakota: iyapi * Lao: * Latin: * Latvian: * Limburgish: taol * Lingala: lokóta * Lithuanian: * Luxembourgish: Sprooch * Macedonian: * Malay: * Malayalam: * Maltese: , * Manx: * Marathi: भाषा (bhāshā) * Maricopa: chuukwer * Mirandese: lhéngua * Moksha: кяль (kyal’) * Mongolian: * Nauruan: * Navajo: saad * Nepali: * Nogai: * Northern Sami: giella * Norwegian: språk , talemål (oral only) * Novial: lingue * O'odham: ñiok * Occitan: lenga * Ojibwe: inwewin, inwewinan * Old Church Slavonic: * Old English: * Old High German: sprāhha * Oriya: * Persian: * Polish: , * Portuguese: , , * Pulaar: ɗemŋgal * Punjabi: ਬੋਲੀ (bōlī), ਜ਼ਬਾਨ (zabān), ਭਾਸ਼ਾ (bhāśā) * Quechua: rimay, simi * Romanian: * Russian: * Samoan: * Sanskrit: * Santali: * Scots: * Scottish Gaelic: , * Serbian: , * Shor: * Sindhi: * Sinhalese: * Skolt Sami: ǩiõll * Slovak: * Slovene: * Sotho: * Southern Altai: * Southern Sami: giella * Spanish: , * Svan: * Swahili: lugha sg/pl (noun 9/10), ki- (noun prefix 7) * Swedish: * * Tajik: * Tamil: , * Tatar: , * Telugu: (bhaasha) * Thai: * * Turkish: dil, lisan (obsolete) * Tuvan: * Ukrainian: * Urdu: , * Uyghur: * Uzbek: , * Vietnamese: , , * Volapük: * Welsh: * West Frisian: taal * Wolof: làkk * Xhosa: ulwimi * Yakut: * Yiddish: , * Afrikaans: spraak * Armenian: * Belarusian: * Bosnian: * Bulgarian: * Catalan: llenguatge, * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Czech: , * Danish: sprogbeherskelse * Dutch: , * Esperanto: * Finnish: , * French: * German: * Greek: , * Khmer: (pīăsā) * Macedonian: * Navajo: * Norwegian: * Novial: lingue * Portuguese: , * Russian: язык (jazýk) , речь (reč) * Scottish Gaelic: * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: говор *: Roman: govor * Slovene: * Swedish: * Tamil: மொழி, பாசை * Turkish: * Yiddish: * Afrikaans: gebaretaal * Armenian: * Belarusian: * Bulgarian: * Catalan: llenguatge * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Czech: , * Danish: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Finnish: * French: , * Galician: linguaxe * German: * Greek: * Hebrew: לשון (lašón) , שפה (safa) * Interlingua: linguage * Italian: * Khmer: (pīăsā) * Latvian: * Macedonian: * Norwegian: * Novial: lingue * Portuguese: * Russian: язык (jazýk) , письменная речь (pís’mennaja reč) * Slovene: * Spanish: * Tamil: மொழி, பாசை * Thai: * Turkish: * Ukrainian: * Vietnamese: * Yiddish: : * Afrikaans: rekenaartaal * Arabic: (lúğa) * Armenian: * Bulgarian: * Catalan: codi , llenguatge * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: , * Esperanto: * Finnish: , * French: * Galician: linguaxe * Georgian: * German: , * Greek: , * Hebrew: שפה (safa) * Interlingua: linguage * Italian: * Japanese: 言語 (げんご, gengo) * Khmer: (pīăsā) * Korean: 언어 (言語, eon-eo) * Latvian: * Lithuanian: * Macedonian: , * Malay: * Navajo: * Norwegian: , * Novial: lingue * Persian: * Portuguese: linguagem (de programação) * Russian: язык (программирования) (jazýk) * Scottish Gaelic: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swedish: språk , datorspråk * Tamil: மொழி, பாசை * Turkish: * Ukrainian: * Vietnamese: ngôn ngữ (máy tính) * Yiddish: * Arabic: (lúğa) * Armenian: * Bulgarian: * Catalan: llenguatge * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , , , , * Czech: , * Danish: , * Dutch: , * Esperanto: * Finnish: , * French: , * Galician: linguaxe * Georgian: , * German: , * Greek: , , * Hebrew: לשון (lašón) , שפה (safa) * Interlingua: linguage * Italian: * Japanese: 用語 (ようご, yōgo) * Khmer: (pīăsā) * Korean: 용어 (用語, yong-eo) * Navajo: * Norwegian: språk ( ), terminologi ( ) * Novial: lingue * Portuguese: * Russian: , * Scottish Gaelic: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Tamil: மொழி, பாசை * Telugu: పదజాలం (padajAlam) * Turkish: * Vietnamese: ngôn ngữ, biệt ngữ, từ vựng, thuật ngữ * Yiddish: * Afrikaans: taalgebruik * Armenian: * Belarusian: * Bulgarian: * Catalan: llenguatge * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , , , , * Danish: sprog , ordvalg * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Finnish: , * French: * Galician: linguaxe * German: * Greek: * Hebrew: לשון (lašón) , שפה (safa) * Interlingua: linguage * Italian: * Japanese: * Macedonian: * Navajo: * Norwegian: * Novial: lingue * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Telugu: పదజాలం (padajAlam) * Yiddish: * : jñò ndá * : (bhāṣā) * : yezh , yezhoù * : yinaknan, pinulungan * : vosa * : ñe'ẽ * : alelo * : , * : lingwaġġ * : gisun * : reo * : sprāche ( ) * : limba * : reč * : wika, salita, pagbigkas, pagbasa * : nhe'enga * : ulimi, isintu See also * bilingual * linguistics * multilingual * trilingual Category:1000 English basic words ---- French Noun # ---- Middle French Noun # language (style of communicating) See also * ---- Old French Alternative forms * * * Etymology * , from Classical . Noun # language (style of communicating) Descendants * English: language * French: langage * Middle English: * Middle French: See also * , * ang:language ar:language roa-rup:language ast:language zh-min-nan:language bs:language ca:language cs:language de:language et:language el:language es:language fa:language fr:language fy:language gl:language gu:language ko:language hy:language io:language id:language is:language it:language kn:language kk:language ky:language ku:language lo:language lt:language li:language jbo:language hu:language ml:language my:language nl:language ja:language no:language km:language pl:language pt:language qu:language ru:language sg:language simple:language sr:language fi:language sv:language tl:language ta:language te:language th:language tr:language tk:language uk:language vi:language yi:language zh:language